The Goddess
by DarkAngel06
Summary: A father asks the charmed ones for help when he finally gives his daughter back her powers. What will the Charmed Ones do when they find out that his daughter has a prophesy of her own and will they be able to help her against who grandfather who wants to
1. Default Chapter

"The next lucky winner is…" Phoebe said digging through a large bag labeled mail. She is interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said still rummaging through the bag. Elise walks in very matter of fact way.

"Phoebe, I need the final copy of your column on my desk in five minutes. Do you understand?" Elise said her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am," Phoebe said pulling her hand out of the bag and revealing an envelope. "In fact I'm working on the last letter now." Phoebe looks up at Elise smiling. Elise turns around to leave but turns back when she reaches the door.

"Five minutes." Elise reminded then turned to leave. Phoebe sits back at her chair and opens the letter.

"Well "Worried in San Francisco" seems you're the last lucky winner for today." She said to herself as she started to read the letter. She begins to read the letter to herself.

"Dear Phoebe,

I love your column and thank that you have a real gift for giving advice. I normally just read your column, but seeing that I don't know what to do I just had to write you. I'm fixen to go live with my sisters for a couple of days before I go to a boarding school, but they don't know that they are my sisters. My mother was their mother, but we have different fathers. I'm afraid they won't believe me and daddy says to leave them alone. I don't think I can. I want them to know me as more than just a favor. What should I do? Please help me.

Worried in San Francisco"

"This poor girl." she said frowning. "She wants her sister's attention so much. Why would her father tell her to leave them alone she seems to have the right to know them? I can feel her love for them, her determination and….her power.?" She eagerly picks starts typing.

"Dear Worried in San Francisco," she typed

I think you should tell your sisters. Just from your letter I can tell you are a very sweet girl. Why he would send you to a boarding school, I don't know. Your sisters would probably be very happy to say that you are there sister. If you do decide to tell them please let me know how it goes.

Phoebe"

She looks at the clock and quickly pushes print on her computer screen. As she is waiting for the printer to finish she begins to tidy up her desk. Once the printer stopped she picked up the paper and her purse to leave.

In Elise's office she hands her the paper and begins to leave.

"Phoebe." Elise said looking up from the paper Phoebe just handed her. Phoebe turns back.

"Ma'am?" she said looking at her.

"Another brilliant column, but I should discourage you to ask for them to send back "how it turned out."" She said laying the paper on her desk and turning to her computer.

"Yes, ma'am I understand and thank you." Phoebe said walking out the door.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning was like any other. Piper was downstairs feeding the children and Paige walks in groggily grabs a bagel and sits down. While Phoebe walks in with her cell phone and grabs her cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"Another meeting Pheebs?" Piper asked as Phoebe sighs and sets down her coffee cup.

"Yeah, I should be done with them soon. I was only supposed to be doing it while we did a few publicity shoots, and ideas for the paper."

Piper giggles a second to herself causing both Phoebe and Paige to look at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Pheebs can you imagine what Prue would think if she could see you now?"

Phoebe laughs "I never really thought about it, but I do act like Prue when it comes to work. I grab my cup of coffee and never put down my cell." A sad look comes over her face. "Oh, Piper can you imagine what she would think about the kids?"

They both sit there a second lost in thought and just when Paige thought she couldn't bear it she decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Piper when's that girl coming over?" Paige said eager to change the subject.

"She's more or less your responsibility am I right? I mean she IS going to YOUR magical school." Piper answered. "Anyway Nathan is supposed to bring her by at noon in time for lunch."

Paige smiles at her older sister and walks over to her. When she's next to her she hugs her.

"Thank you, what would I do without you?" Paige said then leaning over and kissing both of the boys on the forehead.

"You wouldn't" Piper replied smiling. Phoebe stands up and yawns.

"Well, I'm off let me know if you need my help and how it's going." She walks over to kiss the boys. "I love you." She coos to both of them. Piper smiles and acts like she's protecting them she coos.

"I love you more." She says as Leo orbs in.

"Well, I'd hope so." He smiles and kisses her. He then sits down and grabs a bagel. "So how are my boys today?"

"Wyatt's fine but Chris is a little fussy. Do you think you can watch them while I set up the sun room for what's her name?"

"I don't know… I mean.. I guess... I just had some stuff I wanted to do first. Her name is Paris."

"Paris." Piper repeated thinking. "That's a pretty "P" name for a girl, don't you think?"

"Yes," he answered through a mouthful of bagel. "Nathan is supposed to be going over there shortly. He's going to talk to her father before he leaves for work."

"I need to go get her a place set up. Let me know if you need anything. Okay?" Piper said heading for the door.

Leo nods and Piper stops to look at him. "Oh," she added "Wyatt goes down for a nap in twenty and Chris has a bottle in the fridge he needs to be given in an hour." Leo nods and Piper reluctantly walks out.


	3. Chapter Three

Isn't she beautiful?" the man in the dark suit said smiling into the seer's "puddle".

"Who?" the seer said bored.

The demon jerks up angrily "your queen." He said through gritted teeth staring at her.

"Don't give me that look!" she said looking at her nails. The demon goes back to looking at the girl in the "puddle". "Besides," she continued. "If you haven't heard I'm no longer good or evil. I've become neutral."

The demon laughs. "Don't worry my dear he said going and grabbing her chin in his hand. "Soon enough there will be no such thing as good just evil, destruction, and demonic glory!"

He looks up when he hears the seer laughing.

"What is so funny damn it?" he yells angrily.

"How many times do you think I've heard that from a demon? Every demon and warlock I've come against says that they say that they'll be the one to destroy the Charmed Ones or take over the underworld."

"I can imagine so." he said looking at her. "But have any of them been the grandfather of The Goddess?"

" The..the… Goddess, she exists?" the seer said shocked. " I knew there was a great power coming but the Goddess?" she sits down thinking.

"It was she I was looking at just now. Her father, my son, has given her, her powers as her seventeenth birthday present. I have one of my demons now trying to." Suddenly he was interrupted by a demon shimmering with another. Both fall on their knees.

"My Lord." they said before standing and bowing their heads.

The cloaked demon raised his head to his master. "My lord the Krikon demon you asked for."

"Splendid!" He said smiling. "This is what you must do." He said looking at the puddle again.


	4. Chapter Four

In The Goddess's room

You see a girl packing her clothes into a suitcase. She seems to be lost in thought when she jumps at the sound of a meow.

She sees the black cat behind her and picks it up.

"Aww." She cooed. "Don't worry Midnight I wouldn't leave you behind. She lays the cat on her bed and goes over to the podium where there is an old book resembling the Charmed Ones book of shadows, but on the cover in place of the triquetra there is a sun and moon. They are in Celtic design, the sun and moon connected by a cloud and a couple stars in the back ground. She smiles, because it's the Goddess's symbol, her symbol. She gently picks it up when she is interrupted by a knock at her door. She jumps unexpectantly and turns towards her closed door.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Honey, Nathan should be here soon are you sure your ready to go?" he asked looking worried.

"Daddy, I'm positive. I mean what is there to worry about? I'll be with the Charmed Ones. Besides what power does a demon have that I don't have or can't beat right?" he smiles.

"My daughter, The Goddess, I'm just worried I'm not ready to let my little girl go." He said smiling though you could tell he was sad. Paris walks over and hugs him

"Daddy, I love you so much." She kisses him on the cheek before bending over to pick her book off of the floor. Her father stands at the door watching her another minute before closing the door and leaving.

"I love you too." He whispered out of ear shot as he shut the door.

"Daddy's little girl." Paris finishes packing and sits down at the end of her bed as her cat jumps up beside her.

"Well, Midnight are you ready to go?" she said petting her. The cat meows and snuggles close. After a moment midnight stands up and arches her back. Alerted Paris looks at her.

"What is it girl, what do you sense?" she said.

Before Midnight could answer there was yelling come from the living room. Paris decided to open the door and saw her father fly into the living room wall. Angry she steps out of her room and storms into the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my precious granddaughter, Paris. Come give you grandfather a big hug." A man in a dark suit said opening his arms. Paris steps back angrily. "Well, I can see she's been around you to long. No matter that is easily fixed." By now her father is standing up and just as Paris was starting to advance on her grandfather he steps up behind her and pushes her behind him blood around his mouth.

"Let her be." He said spitting out a little blood as he said it.

"Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas." He sad growling a little more each time he said that name. "Your mother not teach you that that's not an appropriate way to speak to your father."

"My father?" he forces himself to laugh. "A man that never really spoke to me unless he wanted me to do something evil or become evil hope you're not expecting a father of the year award."

"Oh, poor naïve Nicholas I sent you that membership to that karate class."

"So I could become a lethal machine." Nick scowled.

"To true." His father answered smiling. "But of course your mother had to lead a normal life and make you the good hearted person you are, but remember Balthazar he was half human too, but he still burst into flames when he was vanquished…gee do you think that'll happen the same to you? Better yet Paris, she's only a fourth demon I wonder what it would do to her." He opens his hand a reveals an energy ball by now Paris was no longer behind Nicholas and was slowly edging towards her grandfather. Nicholas tries to pull her behind him but Paris resists.

"What are your powers anyways? Wait you wouldn't even know would you? You've only had them for half a day at the most and he doesn't want anything to do with them that is why he's sending you to the magick school. He's a weak pathetic man to anything magickal."

"He's not pathetic you are. Couldn't turn you son evil so you go after his daughter," Paris raged "What kind of MAN are you. Can't face up to you own mistakes and have to take what you want from someone else."

The energy ball that he was once holding is now speeding towards Paris. She flinches squinting her eyes and opens to see the energy ball now hitting the opposite wall inches from where her grandfather once stood. He's smiles.

"Telekinesis, an excellent power and assume that being half whitelighter you have orbing and healing. Demonic should be interesting you have so much to offer perhaps our first female Balthazar?" he quickly throws another and this time she tries to pull it towards her.

"Energy ball." She says opening her hand but instead of calling his energy ball to her she ends up creating her own. As she looks at her hand she forgets that there is another loose energy ball and just as she looks up her father jumps in front of her and is engulfed in flames disintegrating into nothing.

"Yep," her grandfather said. "Just like Balthazar." He fixes his suit and looks up at his granddaughter. "Come Paris it is time for you to join me."You see the back of Paris as she steps back but when you see the front of her you see that she has angry lines on her like the furies an energy ball in her now long nailed hand. Her grandfather seeing that she is really pissed decides to leave but before shimmering out tells her that he will be back soon.


End file.
